Chicago Knight VS Star Wars
Chicago Knight VS Star Wars is a collaborational game between Ubisoft-Pixar and BioWare (the developers who own the rights to Star Wars Games such as Battlefront and Knights Of The Old Republic), released in 2017 and exclusive to Xbox One. The story takes place in the Galactic Empire Era, and the story revolves around Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce and his allies as Earth is visited by Obi-Wan Kenobi, a member of the Old Jedi Order, a organisation of Heroes from a Galaxy far, far away. This Galaxy is under the control of the Galactic Empire, led by the evil Darth Vader, and the Empire plans to spread it's reach to Earth. Now, Jacks, Clementine, Aiden and their allies must ally with Obi-Wan to stop the Empire from destroying Earth with their ultimate weapon, The Death Star! However, as Darth Vader himself says: "The ability to destroy a planet is insignificant next to the power of The Force"... Prepare for a battle of Galactic proportions as two legendary franchises set in two different Galaxies collide! Characters Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce - Main protagonist of the series and nephew to Aiden Pearce. Jacks is determined to stop the Galactic Empire from conquering Earth at any cost, allying him and his team with Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, and holds a deep hatred for Darth Vader (even though he's never seen the Sith before, but he hates him for trying to destroy Earth). Clementine Everett - Second main protagonist and close friend to Jacks. Clementine has a shaky trust towards Obi-Wan Kenobi, claiming that "I've been from one part of the Multiverse to the other, but I haven't seen any old man with a glowing sword made of Plasma", and she doesn't believe in the Jedi or Sith ways. Obi-Wan Kenobi - A broken old man who is one of the Old Jedi Knights from the Galaxy known as the Distant Galaxy. With the commencing of Order 66 nearly 20 years before, Obi-Wan somehow found himself on Earth and seeks help from Jacks and his allies, attempting to stop the Galactic Empire and save Earth and his own Galaxy. Aiden Pearce - Grey Hat Hacker and member of the Watch Dogs Team. He helps Obi-Wan and his allies in hopes of saving Earth and the Distant Galaxy. Luke Skywalker - Son of Anakin Skywalker, Luke is a Jedi Knight who has been working with the Rebel Alliance in the Distant Galaxy. Landing in Earth with Obi-Wan, Luke struggles to stop the Empire from claiming Earth (and he also struggles with getting use to Earth's 'customs', because he is use to the Distant Galaxy, specifically Tatooine. Han Solo - Smuggler and member of the now fractured Rebel Alliance. After arriving on Earth, Han quickly adapts to his surroundings, learning about modern-day Earth but he says "Our Galaxy is a little more advanced" every time he gets the chance. Leia Organa - As a former member of the Galactic Senate, Leia is a member of the Rebel Alliance to restore the Old Republic. Leia often reminiscents about her life in the Distant Galaxy, but states that she "Likes Earth better because the Empire has no rule there". However, she takes this quote back when the Empire invades Earth and attempts to destroy it with the Death Star. Villains Darth Vader - The Dark Lord of The Sith and second in command of the Galactic Empire. He hates Earth with a passion, calling the planet a "Uncivilised place of Freedom, which cannot be achieved in the Empire's terms". The Emperor - As the true face of the Galactic Empire, Darth Sidious mostly goes by the Emperor and he also hates the planet, Earth, saying that "These Earthlings need to learn that freedom is something impossible to achieve!" and he also attempts to turn Jacks to the Sith, despite Jacks not being a Force Sensitive (so this version of the Emperor is... An idiot!). Trailer The trailer would open with a few shots of the Great Jedi Purge in Star Wars III: Revenge Of The Sith, where the Jedi Temple is brought to ruins and Jedi across the Distant Galaxy are murdered. It then switches to 20 years later, where Darth Vader is reporting to the Emperor. Darth Vader says "I sense something, master." and Sidious responds with "I do, as well, Lord Vader. We have a new enemy, and it is coming from somewhere unknown... Far, far away from here." as the trailer shows Earth in a different Galaxy, showing that by "a new enemy", Sidious is referring to Obi-Wan and the others landing on Earth and allying themselves with the Watch Dogs. The trailer then shows Aiden in his apartment, saying to someone "Who the hell are you people?" as it shows Obi-Wan, Luke, Leia and Han entering the apartment as Luke asks "What planet are we on?" and Aiden responds "You're on Earth." and it switches to Obi-Wan explaining his past to the team, saying "For over a thousand generations, the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice within the Old Republic. Before the dark times, before the Empire." and Jacks says "So, what you're saying is Earth is vulnerable to attack from a Empire that rules YOUR Galaxy?" and Luke says "You need to help us!" and Clementine asks him "Why? Why should we get involved as long as Earth is safe?" and Leia says to her "Because Earth will not be safe, and the Empire will claim it as their own!" and the team looks in shock after learning of their new enemy. The trailer switches back to Darth Vader as he is discussing Earth and the 'Milky Way Galaxy' with the Empire Officials such as Grand Moff Tarkin, and a general says "Vader, you are foolish! Take this Galaxy by storm, these Earthlings are no match for the Death Star! This station is now the ultimate powers in the Universe!" and Vader responds "The ability to destroy a planet is insignificant next to the power of the Force!" as the whole Empire boards their Star Destroyers and prepare to invade Earth. The trailer shows numerous action scenes such as the Empire Invasion, where Jacks shoots down hundreds of Stormtroopers with Clementine's help as Obi-Wan and Luke fight with them, charging through Imperial Forces, and they see a Ship land. The ship's ramp opens and a red Lightsaber ignites, revealing Darth Vader, who says "You Earthlings ally yourselves with the Rebels? Well, you will know the power of the Dark Side!" as he and Obi-Wan confront each other, and Kenobi says "You will not rule over Earth, Darth." and Vader responds "As you Earthlings would say: 'Watch me', Kenobi!" and they start to duel. The trailer ends as Jacks grabs Obi-Wan's Lightsaber from the ground and charges Vader, and the Lightsabers clash and the title: Chicago Knight VS Star Wars is shown. Plot The game opens up with a shot of Earth, as Luke Skywalker narrates "Earth. A planet in the Milky Way Galaxy, with population of 7 billion technologically advanced life forms called Humans. These Humans never asked for our War... And now, a new threat is coming from beyond the stars, and my allies and I just heralded its arrival!" as it shows a massive, unstable Portal open near the Moon, and the Millenium Falcon (Han Solo's Ship from the Star Wars films) comes flying out of it, damaged and in flames. The Millennium Falcon then heads for Earth's Atmosphere and then starts burning up, before crashing just outside the Chicago Outskirts. After the crash, several people such as Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Leia Organa and Obi-Wan Kenobi emerge from the crash, and Solo says "Oh, that's just great. Damn Star Destroyers shot the hull up!" and Leia asks "What Planet are we on? I don't even think we're in the same Galaxy anymore..." as they hear Helicopter rotors nearby, and Luke says "What's that sound? I've never heard it before." and several Jeeps and Humvees with the Watch Dogs Symbol on them drive up to the crash site as dozens of Hero Alliance Troops step out and aim their guns at the Distant Galaxy Travelers. 1 hour later, Luke, Leia, Obi-Wan and Han are being held in the Hero Alliance Chicago Base, and Jacks and Clementine are seen walking with a Hero Alliance Troop, and the Troop tells them "They crashed a weird-looking Ship into the Chicago Outskirts, and they were carrying strange weapons, like this." as he gives Jacks the Lightsaber wielded by Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Jacks says "Alright, Clem and I will go and question them. They might be members of The Villain Armada." as he and Clementine enter the Interrogation Room where the Travelers are kept in custody. Jacks then puts Obi-Wan's Lightsaber on the table and says "You all have a lot of explaining to do. Starting with who you all are. We ran all your Prints through the Database, and we couldn't find anything, no facial recognition, drivers license, nothing. It's like you've gone so far off the Grid, that you don't even exist." and then Han says "Listen, kid, we don't have any time to tell you who we are! And where's my Ship?" and then Clementine answers "Your Ship is being sent to our R&D Unit. You won't be getting it back." and Obi-Wan tries to Mind Trick her, saying "You will give him back his Ship." and Clementine merely turns to him, and says "Nice try, old man. But you can't take control of someone's Mind." and then Skywalker looks at her and asks "How? No non-Force Sensitive has ever resisted a Jedi Mind Trick!" and then Aiden Pearce enters the Interrogation Room. He then picks the Lightsaber up and ignites it, pointing it at Obi-Wan and saying "Alright, enough of this shit! Tell us who you are now!!" and Obi-Wan looks at the one-way glass one the side of the room and says "Tell those men looking through the window to leave. 5 men, all armed." and Aiden, now shocked, asks "How's that possible? You can't see through that glass!" and Obi-Wan tells him "The Force is a pathway to many abilities, including the power to sense the presence of others." and then Aiden signals the Hero Alliance Soldiers to leave, and then lowers the Lightsaber. The game then switches to Aiden's Apartment as everyone is there, and then Obi-Wan then starts explaining "My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. These are my fellow Rebels, Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, and Han Solo. We come from a Galaxy that is far from yours. I do not sense the Force here, it must be out of reach from our Distant Galaxy. What Planet are we on?" and then Jacks answers "You're on Earth. And no, there is no such thing as 'the Force' here. What is it?" and then Luke says "The Force is what gives a Jedi his powers. It surrounds us, is inside of us all, and binds our Galaxy together." and then Nicole says "You said you were part of a group called the Rebels. Who are they?" and Obi-Wan says "For over a thousand generations, the Jedi Knights were the guardians of piece and Justice within the Old Galactic Republic. Before the Dark Times... Before the Empire. We set up a Rebel group known as the Alliance to Restore the Republic, and we were winning the Galactic Civil War... But they chased us down and hit our Ship, the Millenium Falcon, and we were only saved when we went through the Galaxy Portal." and the whole team is shocked by their backstory. Category:Fan Fiction